A Fight
by Kuroi Neko-kun
Summary: [GilSpeed Slash!] [Continuation: Thoughts of Speed] Speed’s addiction to a case causes a fight between him and Grissom.


**A Fight**

By: Kuroi Neko-kun

Summary: Speed's addiction to a case causes a fight between him and Grissom.

From: Thoughts of Speed

Warnings: Slight slash/ Lots of slash 

Disclaimer: All of them belong to CBS. I borrow, twist their minds, then brainwash them to remember what they should and let them go. No real harm… Really!  

A/N: Since ff.net ruins the usual paragraphing, this "~~~" means it's a new paragraph. 

-------------------------------------------------------

They were not trying to eavesdrop but when he entered Grissom's office trying to suppress his anger, they knew what was coming. Speed had been agitated for the past few days, pouring over a case that was currently still unsolved. The evidence was lacking and the ones the case had led him to dead ends. To bring more negativity to the case, Tim had taken the case on a personal basis. Everyone noticed, especially Gil. Of course, he _would_… 

~~~

"No," he said firmly, staring Gil straight in the eyes, anticipating his boss's words," you're not taking me off this case."

"What case, Tim?" Gil asked," there isn't ample evidence to even call it one. You did this on your own. I was foolhardy enough to even allow you to investigate this." Tim glared at Grissom. 

"Foolhardy?" he repeated. Gil sighed, knowing what was to come. 

"You know what I mean, Tim," he mumbled softly before closing the door firmly shut. "I let you because you wanted it badly. You do have a very high—" Grissom smirked," persuasion option." Tim did not return it. He held his glare. He hated it when Tim got emotional on cases. He would ignore Grissom entirely when he reached home and pour himself on the case. He got addicted. And that was bad. As a boss and a concerned lover, Grissom decided to take him off the case for his own good.

"So you're telling me that I only got the case because I was good?" he muttered. Gil shook his head. 

"No, Tim…" he said," but it is the reason I could not say no." Tim's anger level was on a high now and Gil was not doing anything to stop it from going any higher.

"But I'm close... I know it, Gil… Just give me…" Gil shook his head.

"Enough's enough, Tim. Let go." That just infuriated him. He snapped.

"Dammit, Grissom!" He shouted, tossing the file in his hands to the older man. Gil flinched at what he called him. He was so used to hear Tim call him Gil that it hurt when he was called by him last name. Tim did not notice that before he stomped out of his office and headed straight to the locker room.

~~~

He sighed, staring at the case file that Tim had thrown at him in anger. He knew that taking Tim out of the case meant this fight was inevitable but he had to do it. 

"Hey there." Gil looked up to see Catherine smirking at him. She strode into it, ignoring the authority, like she always does, and closed the door. "Did you take your boy off that case?" Cath knew exactly what she meant when she said 'your boy'. She knew about Grissom's relationship and, in truth, she could not be happier for him, though it was hard to ignore when the two began flirting with each other during office hours. 

"He's not very happy about it, Cath," he said, sighing. _'No shit, Sherlock…'_ She thought about saying that but went against it. 

"Well, he was bent over it," she said instead," but you're the boss, Gil, no matter what happens outside the office." 

"I know…" he mumbled, burying his face in his hands," what am I going to do?" Cath grinned, knowing the answer to that.

"Be a man," she said, matter-of-factly.

~~~

The slam of a locker door almost made Greg jump. He was changing out of his shirt when it happened. Born with natural curiosity, he peeked to see who it was: Tim, his best friend in the whole crime lab and a pissed one at that. He frowned. Tim was not usually the one to be pissed. But he remembered the case that he was working on. Grissom must have pulled him off. He quickly changed and went to his friend's side.

"What's up?"

"Go away, Greg…" Tim muttered before stuffing a shirt into his bag. Greg smirked.

"No force in the world can actually do so if my dear best friend is in trouble," he said. Tim gave him a look before ignoring it. He picked up his bag and started to leave. "You know, Gil did it because he was worried about you…" Tim turned, showing a confused look on his face to Greg. 

"How worried?" 

"Well, this is purely from Catherine," he said," but he noticed that you completely ignored him when you got home. All you think about is the case…" Tim let out a sarcastic laugh. 

"So the reason he took me off was that I didn't give him enough head?" Greg let out a sigh before slapping Tim on the back of him head.

"You idiot," he muttered," You were wasting away. Being the worried lover that he is, Gil was doing it for your own good. Don't screw this up, dude. Work is work, but Gil does have a soft spot for you." Tim gave a small smile. It was true about that. He sighed, ashamed that he let out his anger over a case to his boyfriend and boss. 

"What can I do now?"

"Two options: wait at home or go to his office." Greg's smirk was now infected on Tim. He knew exactly what to do.

~~~

The night slowly crept to day. Two homicides just made Grissom's day a lot grimmer than he wanted it to be. He wanted to leave early but the cases were calling to him. So he did his work, ignoring his wants and accepting the need. As he stepped out of trace, he found Catherine staring at him, cross-armed. 

"What are you still doing here?" she asked. 

"My job?" Gil answered, incredulously. Cath shook her head and sighed. Obviously, Gil always put work as number one priority. She took the file from his hands. Before he could protest, she gave him a look.

"Go home, cowboy," she advised," you have someone to console at home."

"Cath, I can't…" 

"…Be at two places at once?" she continued for him. He sighed, knowing that there was no way he could talk Cath out of this one. 

"Alright," he said, giving in," update me." Cath nodded before smirking. She watched him leave. 

"Mission accomplished," she mumbled to no one before turning to the file in her hands.

~~~

He sat in the living room, pacing back and forth, slightly worried about Gil. What if he got into an accident or the crime scene was not properly cleared? He sat back into the couch, pushing all the thoughts aside. But as soon as he did, the gut feeling returned. He didn't bother pushing it away but dwelled in it. He glanced at the clock again, knowing that this was usually the time he returned home. And as soon as the door closed, he would ravage upon Tim in a lustful kiss, telling him that he had held off enough. Come to think of it, ever since the case, he barely did that. Tim would shrug him off and start working on it even at home. _'Oh, Gil…'_ he thought. He glanced out, waiting for Gil's Tahoe to park. Tim must have sat there for hours… He heard the distinct sound of a car door being slammed. Tim got up, reaching for the door before Gil reached to it. He was glad that he was safe. Gil stood at the porch, staring into his eyes. The urge to slap Gil was hard to keep down. He was so worried.

"I'm sorry," the raven-haired detective mumbled, turning away," I'm so sorry." He did not dare to look in his eyes. Gil's face softened before slowly entering. As soon as the door closed behind him, Gil grabbed Tim, shoving him to the nearest wall. It was followed soon by a long, loving kiss. As soon as they broke apart, Gil looked at him and smiled.

"I missed you," he whispered into Tim's ear before he nibbled on it. A smile flickered on Tim's face before they kissed again.

~~~

They stared at each other after their long battle with each other in that bed. Gil kissed the top of his forehead. He was comforted by it. He still loved Tim. No minor fight could shake the very foundations of their love. He leaned against Gil's chest. The sound of his heartbeat was a sweet lullaby as the rise and fall of his chest rocked him to sleep. Soon, Tim was tugged away into his dreams.

~~~

"Tell me it's good news," Gil said as he entered the DNA lab where Greg stood, grinning at him. His boss looked completely disheveled. He was currently pulling his shirt together. 

"Why? Am I disturbing a little smooch time with lover boy?" Gil smacked the boy at the head. The one thing he hated than Greg knowing was Greg teasing. 

"Does it match?" he asked, turning the attention to the case.

"Yes. Both samples from the victim's fingernails and the chewing gum match. You've got a suspect," he said. 

"Thank you, Greg."

"It's my job," the lab tech pointed out, grinning. 

"No, it's Tim. He's hardheaded and kinda pushy so thanks," Gil flashed one of his rare appreciation smiles. Greg smiled back. 

"You're welcome," he said before turning back to his work. Gil was about to leave when he spoke again," Gil, get another shirt. You're missing two buttons on the top." At that, Gil checked his shirt and realized Greg was right. He smiled to himself, knowing why there was two buttons missing, before heading to his office.

-------------------------------------------------------


End file.
